


Retazos de una vida

by cloe2gs



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Tony era alguien antes de ser Ironman. Fue un niño. Fue un adolescente. Fue un joven rebelde y juerguista que de pronto acabo llevando sobre sus hombros un imperio financiero mientras jugaba a ser un héroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retazos de una vida

Tiene seis años y es más listo que la mayoría de los niños de su edad y de los que no la tienen, más listo de lo que debería por su propio bien, y como todos los niños de esas edad no sabe cuando callarse ni que cosas se deben decir y cuáles no. Howard se enorgullece y avergüenza de ello a parte iguales, dependiendo del momento, de la situación, de lo que Tony haya dicho y a quien se lo haya dicho… Le hace pasar de un estado al siguiente en una fracción de segundo, en lo que tarda en acabar una frase y empezar la siguiente. Sabe que debería hablar con él, sentarse y explicarle sobre de todas esas cosas que son _“políticamente correctas”_ y que a él nunca le han importado demasiado; pero de las que Tony debería hacer caso. Como no preguntar sobre los métodos anticonceptivos que usa la joven con la que salió en la portada de la sección de sociedad esa mañana mientras desayunan antes de llevarle al colegio.

_”En serio papá, no querrás que haya más Stark correteando por ahí. Imagínatelo, sería una pesadilla, decenas de mini yo sueltos por el mundo. El mundo no está preparado para ello, y tú tampoco”._

Lo peor de todo, es que Howard sabia que tenía razón, casi no podía con un Tony, mucho menos con decenas como él.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tiene 12 años la primera vez que besa a una chica.

Es en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jimmy y es asqueroso. Su amigo ha invitado a un montón de gente que no conoce, chicos con los que va al colegio al que Howard no le deja asistir, porque según él _”No sería un reto para ti, Tony. Tienes que ir a una escuela que te estimule intelectualmente”_. Y Tony sabe que su padre tiene razón, aunque nunca vaya a admitirlo en voz alta, y que si fuera al colegio de Jimmy no haría más que meterse en problemas, porque se aburriría y eso es lo que hace cuando se aburre. También sabe que llevarle a esos colegios de superdotados, sobrecargarle con decenas de actividades extraescolares y pagar a extraños que se encarguen de él, es la forma que tiene su padre de no tener que recordar a su madre cada vez que le ve. Pero eso es otra historia

Así que hay estaba, en la fiesta de Jimmy, porque es su mejor amigo y no se la podía perder, rodeado de gente que no conoce y a la que no le interesa conocer, corriendo detrás de un balón de futbol en el parque municipal, mientras la señora Rhodey prepara la mesa de los bocadillos para la merienda. Entonces es cuando pasa, cuando esa niña de la que no sabe ni su nombre se le acerca corriendo, con sus trenzas moviéndose de un lado para otro, y le coge del brazo haciendo que no pueda seguir corriendo.

―Pero ¿Qué haces? ―le pregunta molesto

Y ella no responde. Lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos con fuerza y besarle antes de salir corriendo hacia donde están las otras niñas riéndose con sus voces chillonas, dejándole petrificado en medio del improvisado campo de futbol, sin saber que hacer o decir.

―¿Tony? ―le pregunta Jimmy corriendo hacia él.  
―Las chicas están locas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Clarisse es la quinta niñera del año.

Tony se pregunta porque su padre no ha desistido ya. Siendo tan listo Howard como es, a Tony le sorprenda que siga insistiendo con lo mismo una y otra vez, sobretodo porque ya tiene 15 años y sólo es 3 de marzo. La joven es una recién licenciada en antro-lo que sea, una de esas muchas carreras que Tony no considera que sean de verdad y que para él no son más que una pérdida de esfuerzo, dinero y tiempo, para la gente que debería hacer con su vida cosas mucho más productivas. No se lo dice cuando se la presentan, claro que no, Howard y él llevan años hablando de todas esas cosas que son políticamente correctas y no necesita una charla recordatorio. Lo que hace en cambio es sonreírle, morderse la lengua y no decir nada, aunque se muera de ganas de hacerlo y crea que el reprimirse sólo le producirá una ulcera. Sólo sonríe y finge estar impresionado, no menciona que se ha pasado cuatro años en una universidad de la Ivy League para terminar siendo la niñera de un adolescente que ya tiene un título del MIT.

Podría haber hecho que se fuera a los dos días de llegar, (su record fueron cinco horas); pero es una chica mona, con su pelo rubio rizado y su acento del sur, y sin duda le gusta mucho mas que su predecesora Edna, aquella cincuentona recién salida de la URSS que no tenía ningún sentido del humor. Y sólo por eso decide darle una oportunidad y esperar dos días antes de comenzar a torturarla.

Clarisse dura dos semanas, el tiempo que tarda Tony en seducirla y perder la virginidad entre las sabanas de la habitación del servicio, y luego en el baño y el Rolls-Royce favorito de su padre.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

―¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo, Tony? ―le pregunta Jimmy desde la puerta mientras vigila el pasillo para que nadie entre.  
―Ya te he dicho que sí. Tú sólo vigila que no venga nadie y yo me encargaré de abrir esta cerradura.

Jimmy no está muy seguro de que Tony sea capaz de hacerlo, es cierto que su amigo nunca le ha decepcionado y si decía que podía hacer algo él nunca dudaba de ello; pero esta vez es diferente, porque no está peleándose contra el sistema informático del instituto para que Jimmy vaya a la clase con más tías buenas, no, está luchando contra una cerradura hecha por su padre, el gran Howard Stark, y que protege el armario de la bebida.

Tony mira por el rabillo del ojo a Jimmy antes de bajar la vista y coger un destornillador de estrella. No va a reconocérselo a su amigo pero su padre se ha lucido con este nuevo sistema, es complejo, lleno de alarmas silenciosas y si se descuida y los cables que no deberían juntarse se tocan su padre sabrá que ha estado allí.

 

Cuando Howard vuelve esa noche de su junta de inversores y abre el gabinete en busca de la botella de bourbon se encuentra con una nota

_”20minutos, Howard. Alguien se está haciendo viejo para esto”_

 

Y Howard ríe, porque sólo Tony le dejaría esa nota para burlarse de él a sabiendas de que sería castigado por colarse en el armario de las bebidas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero y no se reconoce. No es que nunca haya llevado trajes negros o el pelo tan peinado; pero cuando se mira ve una cierta tristeza en los ojos, una rigidez en su postura y esa actitud derrotada que no se había visto nunca.

La relación con Howard no fue la típica entre un padre y su hijo, estaba llena de matices y de sentimientos encontrados, orgullo, apatía, rencor, cariño, mutua animadversión… dependía del momento, del lugar, de la gente que les rodeaba… Nunca fue una relación típica y por eso a Tony le sorprende tanto lo que ve en el espejo y sentir lo que siente ante su muerte, esa soledad, esa devastación, la pena, el dolor en el pecho que no le deja respirar… Obadiah le dijo que era normal sentirse así; pero él no es una persona normal, Howard no era una persona normal ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser precisamente ahora cuando el gen de la normalidad de los Stark ha decidido activarse?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Contrata a Pepper ”es Virginia, señor Stark” Potts, porque quiere, porque ahora ya no hay nadie que le diga lo que puede o no hacer y porque, en el fondo, no puede evitar querer cabrear a su padre aunque él ya no este y nada pueda cabrearle; pero son demasiados años siendo una constante decepción y un adolescente rebelde y caprichoso como para cambiar ahora, porque sí. Así que la contrata, con su pelo pelirrojo sujeto con esa sosa diadema negra y sus jerséis de rombos, aunque no tenga experiencia ninguna y parezca una recién llegada a la gran ciudad; porque hay algo en ella, a lo que no sabe ponerle nombre y que le hace darle el trabajo en cuanto la ve esperando en la recepción del edificio Stark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hay cosas buenas en el hecho de ser su propio jefe, puede pasarse horas y horas en el laboratorio sin preocuparse de que nadie le diga banalidades tales como que debe comer o dormir o ducharse, y Pepper no cuenta. También puede coger su jet privado para irse a cenar a Roma con una supermodelo sin que nadie le esté esperando en la pista de aterrizaje a la vuelta para regañarle y castigarle sin salir, y Pepper no cuenta. Y luego están las cosas aburridas como las sesiones del consejo con cifras y cifras y cifras y Pepper pegándole discretamente tras la silla cuando empieza a cabecear del sueño.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Existe un número máximo de veces que un hombre es capaz de oír un mismo discurso antes de que este pierda todo su sentido y Tony lo pasó hace dos cigarrillos y cinco vasos de Whisky. Aun así no lo quita, no desconecta el viejo proyector que muestra a Howard hablando una y otra vez, dando el mismo discurso una y otra vez, porque él no hace más que rebobinarlo sin parar bebiendo de las palabras de su padre, escuchándole hablar sobre el futuro y la innovación y la curiosidad científica, de cambiar el mundo y ponerlo del revés. No es la primera vez que lo oye, estuvo allí cuando lo dio por primera vez, de la mano de su madre en primera fila, mientras su padre, el que era su héroe, inauguraba la Expo Stark.

Mucho ha llovido desde entonces, mucho ha cambiado el mundo desde aquel día. Las personas que estaban allí ya no están, ni su madre ni Howard; pero hay algo que no ha cambiado, la Expo Stark es en cuatro días y Tony aun no tiene un discurso con el cautivar al mundo de la forma en la que su padre sabia hacerlo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

―Pepper, hay una mujer en mi habitación ―le dice en susurros mientras se sienta dentro de la bañera con las piernas sobresaliendo por el borde.  
―¿Y? ¿Quieres que te explique cómo funcionan las cosas? ―pregunta ella con la voz amodorrada por el sueño― Cuando un hombre y una mujer…  
―Ya sé cómo funciona el sexo, señorita Potts, no necesito lecciones de alguien que no lo ha practicado en… ¿cuándo fue la última vez?

Ella masculla algo que parece un insulto y que hace que Tony sonría con prepotencia por ser capaz de sacarla de quicio a kilómetros de distancia.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga yo, entonces?  
―Qué la eches.  
―¡Tony! ―exclama ella ofendida―. Son las cuatro de la mañana y estoy durmiendo. No voy a ir hasta tu casa para echar a tu ligue de turno.  
―Está en tu contrato.  
―No es cierto.  
―Sí. Lo está. Puedes comprobarlo. Mañana. Ahora ven y sácala de aquí para que pueda volver a mi cama a dormir.

Media hora después está en la puerta de su casa, cabreada y sin peinar, con una gruesa bata por encima del pijama de rayas que ni se ha molestado en quitarse antes de venir.

―Te odio por esto ―le dice señalándole con un dedo acusador mientras entra arrastrando las zapatillas de deporte que tanto desafinan con el resto de su vestuario.  
―Que poco atractiva estas; ¿no podías haberte maquillado un poco siquiera antes de venir?

Ella le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y se abrocha la bata con movimientos bruscos para enfatizar lo molesta que esta.

―No me mires así, ese pijama tuyo es muy poco sexy ―dice refiriéndose a los pantalones de rayas azules y blancos que arrastra ligeramente por el suelo―. No me extraña que no…  
―Acaba esa frase ―le interrumpe parándose de golpe y girándose para mirarle―, acabala y veras.

Tony la sonríe en un intento de parecer inocente y se pasa la mano por la boca como si estuviera cerrando una cremallera. Hacía años desde la última vez que vio un gesto tan infantil, no le sorprende que Tony lo siga haciendo.

Sube a la habitación abriendo la puerta con fuerza para que choque contra la pared y la desconocida en la cama se despierte. Parece desconcertada cuando lo hace, como si no reconociera donde esta, cosa que Pepper no duda ni por un segundo que esté pasando, y la resaca empiece a hacer acto de presencia; la ve pasarse la mano por el pelo encrespado en un pobre intento de que deje de parecer un nido de pájaros.

―Tienes un taxi en la puerta esperando―le dice Pepper cruzándose de brazos.

La joven asiente aun sin saber bien lo que pasa a su alrededor y se levanta tambaleante de la cama, Pepper se cubre los ojos para no verla pasearse desnuda por la habitación y oye la risa que Tony intenta retener, divertido por su timidez.

―Bien hecho, Potts ―le dice Tony saltando sobre la cama y estirándose como un niño pequeño que hace un ángel en la nieve.  
―Genial. Ya puedes llevarme a casa.  
―¿Qué? No. Ahora voy a dormir.  
―¿Y qué hago yo? Tu putilla se ha llevado el taxi que me ha traído hasta aquí.  
―Primero, era una modelo, Miss algo, yo no pago por sexo… al menos en este país. Y segundo ¿por qué has venido en un taxi? Te dije que te compraras un coche.  
―Y yo te dije que no iba a hacerlo. Así que venga, llévame a casa. Es tarde, tengo sueño y tengo que levantarme en dos horas.  
―¿A las seis? Exageras. Nadie trabaja a esas horas. Nadie está despierto a esas horas.  
―Aunque tu jornada no empiece hasta las doce y media, no significa que la mía tampoco lo haga.  
―Tu jefe debe de ser un explotador si te hace ir tan temprano ―comenta él en broma.  
―No lo sabes bien.  
―Venga, ven ―dice haciéndose un poco a un lado y golpeando un lado de la gran cama―. Vas a tener el honor de dormir con Tony Stark, no muchas mujeres pueden decir eso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

―¿Por qué perseguimos a la señorita Potts?  
―No la perseguimos, Happy ―responde Tony agachando un poco la revista que finge leer para poder ver a la pelirroja  
―Pues llevamos dos horas yendo detrás de ella.  
―Es solo una casualidad.  
―Yo creo que no. Lleva sentada en esa terraza diez minutos y nosotros dentro del coche diez minutos. Yo creo que la estamos persiguiendo.  
―¡Agacha la cabeza!

Y los dos lo hacen, se agachan para que Pepper, a la que Tony ha visto mirar en su dirección, no descubra que están allí.

―Creo que nos ha visto ―susurra―. No te muevas.

Se quedan quietos y retorcidos en el asiento unos minutos hasta que Tony se siente lo suficientemente seguro como para asomarse ligeramente y comprobar si hay peligro. Pero la mesa de Pepper esta vacía, la silla que había estado ocupando la joven esta libre. Se incorpora y mira a su alrededor ¿La han perdido? ¿Cómo es que la han perdido?

―¡Ay! ―grita cuando siente como le retuercen la oreja― ¡Ay, ay, ay!  
―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―le pregunta enfadada soltándole de la oreja.  
―Nada. Happy y yo pasábamos por aquí y tú has salido de la nada para agredirme físicamente, podría despedirte por eso ¿sabes?  
―No sobrevivirías sin mí ni dos segundos.  
―Podría construirme un robot ¿sabes? Una Pepper-bot.  
―¿En serio, Tony? ¿Pepper-bot? Lleváis siguiéndome desde que salí de la oficina o ¿Creías que no te había visto aparcado en la esquina de mi calle?

Tony se gira hacia Happy y le da un ligero puñetazo en el brazo.

―Te dije que no aparcaras tan cerca.  
―No regañes a Happy ―le regaño Pepper dando un ligero empujón―. Seguro que esto es culpa tuya. La primera cita que tengo en meses y tú vienes a estropearlo.  
―Esto no es una cita. Las citas son por la noche, no es una cita de verdad si solo te invita a comer. Deberías exigirles a tus pretendientes que se lo trabajen un poco más.  
―Increíble. Eres increíble.  
―Lo sé, gracias por notarlo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pepper entra en la casa sin molestarse en llamar. Sabe que Tony no va a subir a abrirla a menos que se quede diez minutos tocando el timbre y consiga desconcentrarle de lo que quiera que esté haciendo y que haya evitado que esa mañana fuera a la junta de accionistas. Así que para ahorrar tiempo ha usado la llave que Tony le hizo hacerse el mismo que empezó a trabajar para él como su secretaria, ”esclava guion niñera” es lo que piensa Pepper que es a veces.

―Buenos días, señorita Potts ―dice una voz metálica salida de la nada y que la hace detenerse de golpe en medio del salón.

Pepper mira a su alrededor sin saber si ha oído lo que cree haber oído o sólo era su mente jugándole una mala pasada. Después de todo, trabajar tanto tiempo para Tony Stark debía de afectarle a uno la mente.

―El señor Stark se encuentra en el garaje

La mujer recorre el techo de la habitación con los ojos intentando averiguar de dónde viene esa voz que parece saber quién es ella. Oír voces, primer síntoma de que necesitaba unas vacaciones, u otro trabajo si no supiera que Tony sería incapaz de sobrevivir con ella

―¿Desee que le avise?  
―¡Tony! ―termina gritando mientras corre todo lo que sus zapatos se lo permiten hacia las escaleras que dan al garaje.  
―¿Pepper? ¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunta asustado Tony subiendo por ellas y cogiéndola de los brazos para detener su carrera― ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué gritas?  
―Puede que haya asustado a la señorita Potts, señor Stark ―responde la voz por ella.  
―¿Es eso? ¿Te ha asustado el pequeño Jarvis?  
―¿Jarvis?  
―Es mi AI. Controla la casa ―le explica Tony pasándole un brazo por los hombros―. Es la Pepper-bot de la casa. Lo construí el fin de semana. Pensé en ponerle tu voz; pero luego me di cuenta de que sería un poco incomodo y confuso y puede que un poquito raro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Orquídeas. 28 orquídeas para ser exactos. Blancas y azules. Un enorme ramo de orquídeas para Pepper.

―¿Flores, señorita Potts? ―pregunta Tony como si tal cosa mientras mueve los dedos por la mesa de su secretaria―. No debería perdonar lo que sea que le haya hecho su novio si solo le regala unas míseras orquídeas.  
―No son para pedirme perdón, señor Stark.  
―Entonces o Mitch es uno de esos amantes de la naturaleza o con su sueldo de abogado defensor no puede permitirse nada mas ―responde recorriendo la mesa con los ojos en busca de la tarjeta que tuvo que acompañar al ramo.  
―Richard. Y no son de él.  
―¿Un amante secreto, entonces? Vaya, vaya, no me esperaba eso de usted señorita Potts. Alguien está siendo una chica muy traviesa.  
―¡Señor Stark!  
―Relájate, Pepper. No está mal dar una cala al aire de vez en cuando. Nunca he entendido esa obsesión tuya con las relaciones eternas. Sinceramente es agotador verte meses y meses con el mismo tipo. ¿No te aburres? Yo ni siquiera puedo ir meses y meses al mismo restaurante sin aburrirme ¡Aja!

Con rapidez coge la tarjeta que ha estado buscando por todas partes y que estaba aún entre las flores. Una sencilla nota de color amarillo con letras verdes.

―Veamos quien es el pobrecillo al que le dará calabazas por mantener esa aburrida relación con Carlton. “Feliz cumpleaños Pepper. Tony Stark” ¿Es tu cumpleaños?  
―Así es, señor Stark  
―¿Y este es mi regalo?  
―Junto con unos zapatos.  
―¿Caros?  
―Mucho.  
―Bien. Solo lo mejor para usted, ya lo sabe ―Tony hace una inclinación con la cabeza y se da la vuelta para marcharse, cuando una idea cruza su mente haciéndole volver hasta la mesa de ella―. Reserve en algún sitio para que salgamos a celebrarlo. Usted podrá llevar a William y yo a… creo que el ballet ruso está en la ciudad.  
―Richard  
―Lo que sea. Tú reserva. Nos lo vamos a pasar genial.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

―No creo que debas hacerlo, Tony.

Pepper está sentada en uno de los taburetes del garaje con las piernas cruzadas y la pda en su mano derecha. Tony, a pocos metros de ella se mueve de un lado a otro en su silla giratoria mientras revisa el último plano con el que está trabajando.

―¿Preocupada por mí? No tienes que estarlo, en mi testamento pone que tienes una pensión vitalicia. Te seguirán pagando cuando muera. Corrección, seguirán pagando a tus hijos cuando mueras.  
―Muy gracioso.  
―No es broma ―se dice girando la cabeza para mirarla―. Lo pone en la pagina 1. Quería que quedase claro. Y creo que luego se repite en la 33; aunque tendría que comprobarlo para estar seguro.  
―Estoy hablando en serio, Tony. No entiendo que tengas que ir a hacer esa prueba en medio de una zona de guerra.  
―No es una zona de guerra ―comenta volviendo su atención a la pantalla tridimensional sobre la que está trabajando―. Además, Roddy va a estar allí y cientos de soldados mas. ¿Qué podría salir mal?  
―¿Qué que podría? Ni siquiera voy a empezar a decírtelo.  
―Estas exagerando.  
―No lo estoy.  
―Sí lo estas, y está bien, sé que soy un jefe genial e increíblemente atractivo; pero no hay nada de qué preocuparte. Iré, haré la prueba con el Jericó, firmare un montón de nuevos contratos con defensa y volveré a casa. ¿Por qué no reservas para cenar en ese sitio que te gusta tanto en el que te sirven ese carísimo pescado crudo? Iremos cuando vuelva.  
―Odias ese sitio.  
―Lo sé ¿no es increíblemente generoso por mi parte acompañarte?


End file.
